User blog:BJFRacing14/Spirit of ABN Award Winners announced
Members of ABN Domestic Television Corporation and Champion Digital Broadcasting along with several cast members from various ABN TV shows and sporting programs gathered at the Amarillo Civic Center on November 19th for the annual Spirit of ABN Awards. This was the nomination listing for this event. Winners of these categories are highlighted in bold. 'Runner's-up are ''italics. Hooper Ratings All-Time Hooper Rated Show *UMC Monday Battlezone *Hot in SoCal *''Vanessa and Vittel'' *66 Rock *'''Ashley Best ABN Comedy * 66 Rock * Ashley * Hot in SoCal * Jet City * 60 Seconds to Mercury Best ABN Drama * Vanessa and Vittel * Cross * Rogue Agents * Navy NCIS Rockport * Saints of Carcer Best ABN Daytime Game Show * Second Chance * Ultra GUTS * Ultra Password * Ultra Pyramid * The Jewel Match Game Best ABN Daytime Soap Opera * Timeless * My Family * Saints of Carcer * Love Riders * Code Black Extreme ER Best ABN Sports Series * Saturday Football Showcase, college football * Sunday Night Griffball, pro griffball * Thursday Night Hockey, pro hockey * IMSA on ABN, auto racing * UMC Monday Night Battlezone, mixed martial arts Best Late Night Series * The Late Show with VInce Laverty * The Midnight Show with Bruce Simms Best Daytime Talk Series * The Kaylah Higgins Show * The Scene Best Syndicated Lifestyle Series * XR Hollywood Tonite * Pop City * Grille City USA * U Style Makeover Extreme * The Digital Movie Theater Best News and Documentary Program * ABN Evening News with Scott Hunter * ABN News Sunday Edition * America 360 * Sunrise America * ABN Unsolved Mysteries Broadcasting Innovations Best Innovative Broadcast Facilities - Television * KANX Amarillo, TX * WLIX Liberty City, LY * WXTR Huntsville, AL * WPAE Ponyville-Appleloosa, EQ * WCCO Minneapolis-St. Paul and Wilmar, MN * WBTN Memphis, TN * KUBE Dallas-Fort Worth, TX * KBTU Bakersfield, CA * WBRP Baltimore, MD * WCHS Chicago, IL Best Innovative Broadcast Facilities - Radio * KGCT Amarillo, TX * KCMS Missoula, MT * WXTR Huntsville, AL * WPAE Ponyville-Appleloosa, EQ * WCCO Minneapolis-St. Paul and Wilmar, MN * KDOG Brinson, TX * KABN AM-FM Seattle-Tacoma-Everett, WA * KASW Junction, TX * KUBE Dallas-Fort Worth, TX * WDKA Pittsburgh, PA ABN Affiliate Personnel ABN General Manager of the Year *''Kim Murray, KMSL Missoula'' *'Michael Poston, KANX Amarillo' *Brandon Conner, KWCA Corpus Christi *Jimmy Banks, WPAE Ponyville-Appleloosa *Lisa Resultan, WCHS Chicago ABN Best News Director of the Year * Bob Stratford, KANX Amarillo * Terrance Fowler, KMSL Missoula * James Holleran, KCLA Los Angeles * Derick Bradshaw, DNRDO Riverdale * Vincent Pedroias, WMAX Miami ABN Best Sports Director of the Year * Mark Reynolds, KMSL Missoula * Cory Wilkins, KANX Amarillo * Chase McLaren, KCLA Los Angeles * Curtis Docken, WXTR Huntsville * Marc Lucroy, WNYC New York ABN Forecaster of the Year * Rick Lindsay, KMSL Missoula * Augusta Rose, KANX Amarillo * Landon Perry, WXTR Huntsville * Sunny Shae, WPAE Ponyville-Appleloosa * Michael Chapman, WCCO Minneapolis-St. Paul ABN Newscaster of the Year * Morgan Wilson, KANX Amarillo * Gary Foster, WPAE Ponyville-Appleloosa * Bill Hamill, WCCO Minneapolis-St. Paul * Vince Arden, KCLA Los Angeles * Derick Bradshaw, DNRDO Riverdale ABN Sportscaster of the Year * Fred Holliday, WNYC New York * Steve Addison, WXLB Birmingham-Tuscaloosa-Anniston * Michael Elliston, KTLV Las Venturas * Jim Boulder, KUBE Dallas-Fort Worth * Evan Lowery, WMAX Miami-Fort Lauderdale Top Entertainers ABN Entertainer of the Year - Primetime * Ashley Jones, Ashley * John Silverstein, Cross * Nancy Young, Vanessa and Vittel * Allen Beckwood, 66 Rock * Chris Kensington, 60 Seconds to Mercury ABN Entertainer of the Year - Daytime * Jim Taylor, Timeless * Joey Jefferson, My Family * Serena Bacherro and Mike O'Malley, Ultra GUTS * Tom Slater, Second Chance * J.B. Dallas, Ultra Password ABN Entertainer of the Year - Late Night * Vince Laverty, The Late Show with Vince Laverty * Bruce Simms, The Midnight Show with Bruce Simms Best Male Group - ABN Hot Summer Nights Music Series * Boys of Equestria * Liberty's Kings * Jeff Fox and the Firehounds * XIP * Fuego Unidos (United Flame) Best Male Single Artist - ABN Hot Summer Nights Music Series * Tikwan Coger * Billy Haymen * Max Coughlin * Ottis Deacon Earvin * Lucas Bigall Best Female Group - ABN Hot Summer Nights Music Series * LoliRock * Blank Stare * Girlz of Carcer * The Dreamettes * Queen's Royalty Best Female Single Artist - ABN Hot Summer Nights Music Series * Kasumi Hart * Ashley Jones * Nicole Renee-Haymen * Kelly Perez-Fox * Krystal Nicole Congratulations to all the winners at this year's Spirit of ABN Awards. Next Spirit of ABN Awards event will be November 18th, 2018 at the Fortner Loma Prieta Center in San Francisco, located on the former site of Candlestick Park. Category:Blog posts